1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to a segmental rotation type dual-shaft hinge, which is practical for use in a dual leaf electronic device, ensuring smooth rotation of the cover member of the dual leaf electronic device relative to the base member thereof in a segmental manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual leaf mobile electronic device (such as notebook, smart phone) generally uses a dual-shaft hinge to connect the base member and the display screen-incorporated cover member, allowing the display screen-incorporated cover member to be turned between the top surface of the base member and the bottom side thereof. When the display screen-incorporated cover member is turned relative to the base member, the pivot shafts of the dual-shaft hinge are rotated relative to the axle housing, and a friction resistance can be created to achieve positioning of the angular position of the pivot shafts. However, after a long use, the friction force will be reduced, affecting the positioning of the display screen-incorporated cover member relative to the base member. Further, the rotational sequence of the two pivot shafts of the dual-shaft hinge cannot be accurately controlled, affecting the stability and accuracy of the operation in opening or closing the display screen-incorporated cover member.